What it really Means to Love
by vampire-pandora
Summary: There is nothing the Fire Nation could offer me that could compare to you two. No wealth, no promises, no honor." Zuko whispered fiercely to Aang and Katara. "Promise us you will come back." Katara said eyes filling with tears.
1. Black Tangled Heart

I've been thinking about writing and Avatar story. I'm currently writing a Naruto story it's a work in progress.

This story is a threesome ZukoxAangxKatara. I love threesomes for some reason not in the bad way but in the fun way I guess. Anyway if you don't want to read lemons, or limes, or lemonlimes, or limeade, don't read this.

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Black Tangled Heart**

_Zuko's POV_

Humbled. That was the word that most described Zuko these days. In the past he could never imagine himself in the position he was in now.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO" Aang waved his hand in front of Zuko's face. "Am I supposed to still be breathing? When do we start the bending? I think I can get it now. Sorry about your eyebrows."

Zuko counted to ten. _'You have to learn to control your temper Prince Zuko.'_ He could hear his uncle lightly scolding him in his head.

So now when he felt like yelling he counted to ten.

"Breathing is one of the main components of firebending. If you cannot control your breath then you cannot control your firebending." Zuko instructed as calmly as possible.

Aang sighed and went back to breathing heavily in and out in short exasperated breaths.

"IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO LEARN THE PROPER WAY TO FIREBEND THEN WHY AM I BOTHERING TEACH YOU? JUST GO, GO FACE MY FATHER BREATHING LIKE THAT. TRY IT." Zuko was now the one breathing in short breaths.

"Geez I'm sorry, I just want to get to the bending so I can learn. I want this war over with. Forgive me for being so hasty." Aang responded bowing slightly.

"Maybe that is enough for today." Zuko felt like crap, and worst of all he forgot to count to ten.

The two benders bowed respectively and parted ways. Aang headed back to his expectant friends while Zuko just sat in their training spot to meditate.

"You're not coming?" He heard Aang ask after he'd walked a couple of paces.

"No I think I will stay here and mediate go on without me." Zuko responded trying to sound convincing.

The truth was he knew that Aang's friends did not really want him around. Who could blame them he had done some horrible things in the past. So Zuko did not press them. He let them have their space. As far as Zuko was concerned he was the ghost of a firebending teacher.

"Are you sure? You never eat with us, or tell stories with us, nothing Zuko you never spend time with anyone but me. I know you are having a hard time with the transition, but if you do not interact with them how can they get to know you?" Aang pushed.

Zuko hated that the Avatar was so in tune with people's feelings. Aang could often make one forget that he was the reincarnation of thousands of lives before him who kept the entire world in harmony. Then there were times like this where it was obvious. He of course was correct and Zuko knew this. Yet somehow he felt like it was better this way.

"You can't keep punishing yourself for the past. Sometimes there are things we cannot control. When you understood the entire situation you made the right decision. But when you were only aware of part of it you made decisions based on that. I do not hold against you the decisions you made to regain your honor. At that time in your life it was very important to you. But this is now Zuko, I know you have been alone but you do not have to say alone." Aang continued.

"Aang, thank you for being so understanding, I'm not even sure if I could be soo understanding considering all the horrible things I've done to you and your friends. I'm just not ready yet. Give me some more time." Zuko answered.

Aang nodded, "Ok Zuko." He then walked back to the campsite, but not without glancing back a few times.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief when he was finally alone. The truth was he was so nervous around Aang and his friends. There was no need for titles or to be impressive. They were able just to be relaxed around each other. Zuko was used to being the center of attention and worrying about bowing to generals, princesses, queens, and kings. There was a royal court no one was real, pretense was the only personality trait anyone had. What if he wasn't interesting? What if he didn't know how to make friends?

Instead he laid out here and stared at the sky until he was sure everyone was close to retiring for the night. He would return the camp eat the food Aang made sure to leave him over the fire and go to bed. This cycle was getting old but Zuko didn't know what else to do.

Could he confide in Aang? Would it matter? He knew for sure Katara hated him but Toph and Sokka seemed ok. When no one was looking Zuko would laugh secretly at Sokka's bad jokes.

But what now?

"What now?" Zuko said out loud to the clouds. "What do I do now mom? No one ever taught me how to make friends."


	2. Misery Business

This story is a threesome ZukoxAangxKatara. I love threesomes for some reason not in the bad way but in the fun way I guess. Anyway if you don't want to read lemons, or limes, or lemonlimes, or limeade, don't read this.

Thank you soooooooooooo much for the reviews. I love love love reviews and I'm glad you guys like it.

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Misery Business **

_Aang's POV_

Confused. How was Aang supposed to help Zuko when he kept himself so secluded? Not that Zuko seemed like the wild and crazy type anyway. Never the less that did not mean he had to be alone any longer. Aang's heart went out to the young fire bender.

"What's bothering you tonight Aang? You are unusually quiet." Sokka pointed out.

Aang shrugged, "I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind that's all."

The group was uncomfortably silent as Aang poked their dinner fire with a stick.

"What flame boy didn't teach you how to maintain a fire without a stick?" Katara mocked.

"Zuko." Aang sighed.

"Zuko what?" Katara asked confused.

"His name is Zuko."

"You don't have to get all touchy about it. He always called me water peasant I'd say he deserved to be called flame boy." Katara said defensively.

Aang sighed again, "I used to think that you were compassionate which is why I was glad you were on this journey with me. Lately your compassion has left you and I am beginning to think that bringing you with me was a mistake. Perhaps if I'd left you in your village you wouldn't have lost that quality about you, seeing too much of the world has hardened your heart."

Katara looked hurt, "Excuse me if I am finding it hard to just forgive the boy whose nation killed my mother. Fire benders are murderers and they can't be trusted, especially Zuko."

Aang was getting agitated by her statements, "That is the kind of thinking that got us in this war in the first place. How is the rest of the world supposed to move on if we can not forgive? If you keep saying that there is no good in them, they are murderers, and they can't be trusted then how long do you think it will be before they begin to believe that? How can they reform if people like you are stereotyping them? The Fire Nation took his mother away too, at least you still have your father and you know he loves you. Who does Zuko have? He turned his back on an entire nation to do what was right Katara. Do you not believe that is difficult for him? I am supposed to be the Avatar; I am supposed to bring balance to the world. How can I bring balance to the world if I can not even bring balance to this camp?"

"Aang…." Katara started.

"Forget it Katara, I'm going to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow." Aang tossed the stick into the fire and retired to the opposing side of Appa.

There had to be a way to get Zuko and his friends together. Aang still felt like Zuko was on the fence he needed to see that there is a better way. His life is so full of rejection Aang just hoped he could bring him a little acceptance for once.

Aang slowly drifted to sleep plotting ways to make Zuko's life better.

_Zuko's POV_

Miserable. Zuko's life was turning mundane his routine was like this

Eat.

Train.

Eat.

Train.

Eat.

Sleep.

Then it started over from there. He made sure to eat each meal alone and sneak in after everyone was already asleep. His sleeping area was even far away from everyone else tucked in a small cave like opening of a fallen statue.

He was starting to crave human attention; the only talking he did was when he instructed Aang. He didn't really think that it counted as conversation when he talked to himself.

Today was especially boring because Aang decided that they wouldn't train. What was Zuko going to do with a day off? Right now he was tossing a rock up and down while looking at the clouds.

"Hey Zuko what you doing?" came Aang's voice behind him.

Zuko tilted his head in time to see Aang jogging over the hill. His forehead also met with the rock he'd been tossing.

"Ouch!' Zuko sat up rubbing his forehead.

"You ok?" Aang laughed when he reached him.

"Fine. I thought we were not training today." Zuko changed the subject from his pain.

"Maybe you want to go into town with us, get some clothes, food, supplies, maybe some extras." Aang suggested with a huge grin on his face.

Zuko thought about it for a moment.

'_I am bored; maybe it won't be so bad'_.

"Yeah."Zuko answered, "Maybe I will, when are you leaving?"

"How about now?" Aang's grin managed to grow even larger.

Zuko picked himself up off the ground and dusted off, "I suppose there is no time like the present."

Aang motioned for him to follow.

"We are thinking about leaving the western air temple. We need to move on get new clothes go back into hiding." Aang started polite conversation.

"And go where? The last thing you need to learn is fire bending. No one alive knows we are here, no one really even knows where here is. If we leave we can risk being hunted and your training may be interrupted." Zuko replied.

Aang nodded, "Yes but now that the fire nation knows I am alive, the world needs to know. Ba Sing Se has fallen as you know. It was the last strong hold for the Earth Kingdom people are going to start to lose hope. If they lose hope then they may give up. If I resurface then maybe we can build another resistance."

Zuko thought a moment, "What if we compromise?"

"AANG!" Katara yelled motioning for him to hurry.

"Hurry, we want to leave and get back before it gets dark." Aang hurriedly said to Zuko while jogging over to Appa.

Zuko followed quietly noticing the surprised looks on the others faces.

"What's HE doing here?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Zuko, is going to get supplies with us." Aang shot back.

Zuko was surprised at Aang's reaction; he knew that there was some kind of attraction between the two. They seemed inseparable, yet he managed to notice they disagreed on Zuko's place in their little clique.

"Yip, Yip." Zuko heard Sokka say from the reins of Appa.

The large bison lifted slowly and gradually rose into the air. The ride was a lot smoother than Zuko imagined it would be.

"What village is it?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Not sure we haven't left the air temple since you and I went to learn about fire bending." Aang answered.

Zuko tensed; if the nearest village belonged to fire nation then he should have stayed in the safety of the air temple.

They saw smoke in the distance.

"LAND HO" Sokka yelled pointing to the village that the smoke was coming from.

It was not a small village from what he could tell the smoke looked like it came from cooking fires, homes, and businesses.

They landed in the forest a small way off so that Appa would not be spotted.

While the others dismounted Zuko stayed put in Appa's saddle.

"Zuko?" Aang asked confused, "Uh, we are going to walk from here."

He took a deep breath and counted to ten, "This is a fire nation village."

"Ok?" Aang expected an explanation.

"One of us is an exiled prince who betrayed his nation." Zuko retorted.

"We can just get disguises." Toph said.

Zuko shook his head and pointed to his scar. "Will it be something that can cover this?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Its ok, I'll stay and watch Appa. Just make sure to get me something good to eat, and some new clothes." Zuko tried to smile lightly.

Aang looked disappointed but he nodded in agreement.

The small group started out for the village when they were almost out of sight Katara turned and glared at Zuko. It was a hateful glare that interpreted to "You better not betray us".

Zuko raised his hands up as a sign of surrender, hoping that gesture was enough to comfort the mistrustful girl.

Zuko leaned on Appa who turned and licked him.

"Sometimes I hate that girl, and sometimes I just wish she would like me. " Zuko confessed to the flying bison.

Appa grunted in agreement.

A/N I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but I promise it will get better. I just had to set up for the next chapter. There is no story without a little boring section.


	3. I'm So Sick

Let me make something clear I'm not sure it's come across as clear as I thought it did. This is going to be a threesome in the most literal of senses. Aang, Katara, and Prince Zuko are going to get it on eventually. But it is also a love story, its unconventional yes but the three of them are going to fall in love and try having a relationship with THREE people. THREE. I hope no one else is confused it's not going to be a love triangle.

Thank you again for the reviews:

MastaDrumma22: I wanted them to speak a little bit more adult because the story is going to get a little bit more adult. Plus I'm trying to use different words spice it up a bit. I'm glad you noticed thanks means it's working.

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**I'm so Sick**

_Zuko's POV_

Zuko cracked one eye open, "How long has it been Appa?"

Appa just yawned; Zuko wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been sleeping. The sun was way past it's midpoint in the sky and if they didn't hurry then they wouldn't make it back before sunset.

Zuko was getting antsy waiting for them, he couldn't sit still he started pacing.

"What if something happened to them Appa? Should I go look for them? Maybe I should give them some more time. What do you think?" he turned to look at the flying bison for support.

Appa just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is it bad that this is the longest conversation I've had in ages?"

Appa laughed, which disturbed Zuko a bit. Not only was he talking to an animal, it understood him, and it was making fun of him. What was his life coming to when a flying bison could laugh at his situation?

Zuko flopped back on the ground against Appa. "If the sun goes down and they are not back I'll have to go and look for them. If I have to look for them it may blow their cover if they are ok. But if they aren't then I can't let the fire nation get Aang."

Appa was silent, but his stomach rumbled loudly, "I hear you boy, I'm hungry too I wish they would hurry."

Zuko leaned his head back into Appa's fur and commenced the waiting process yet again.

He was nodding off to sleep again when he heard voices in the distance and leaves crunching. It could just be them returning or it could be a fire nation patrol. Thinking quickly Zuko forced Appa out of the clearing and farther into the dense part of the forest, hoping that could mask him enough to not arouse any suspicion.

Zuko gestured for Appa to keep as quiet as possible. He was taking quiet shallow breaths until he saw them. Three fire nation guards on patrol.

"I hate patrolling this stupid forest nobody is out here. Do they honestly believe that Prince Zuko and the Avatar would step foot in a fire nation village so soon after that embarrassment they called an invasion?" One of the guards boasted.

"I don't even care about that," another said, "This place just gives me the willies and the sun is going down soon."

The third held up his hand, "Did you hear that?"

The three men quickly turned serious and faced Zuko's hiding place. Zuko held is breath, did they see him?

An unidentified animal came running full speed out of Zuko's hiding place. Guard number three roasted him on sight. Guard number two took his spear and kabobed the poor burned animal.

"What are you doing?" Guard one asked him.

"What I'm not letting this go to waste I'm taking it back home and making stew." Guard two answered seriously.

The three Guards left the forest, Zuko was frozen and angry.

'_What is taking them so long, this is getting too dangerous'_ he thought angrily

Three times he counted to ten trying to relax. His legs were cramping from crouching in his hiding position. The sun was all the way down before he heard Sokka's voice in the clearing.

Zuko was tempted to count to ten again when he heard them laughing. They hadn't been any danger they'd made him wait all day without concern.

"I KNEW IT!" Katara yelled when they entered the empty clearing.

"Don't jump to conclusions Katara." Toph warned.

"There has to be an explanation, he must be nearby." Aang said uncertainly.

Zuko watched the four of them searching blindly in the dark dense forest. He should have come right out and told him he hadn't left, but part of him wanted to hear what they'd say in the absence of his presence.

"OK, so I might be with Katara on this one." Sokka frowned.

"I think he left, he stole Appa left and is going to get the fire nation right now. We need to make a run for it before he comes back with the army." Katara concluded.

Aang shook his head, "No Zuko wouldn't do that."

"Look around Aang, We are here and he is NOT" She sneered, "Does anyone have a better idea of where he went? I knew he was no good, I tried to tell you but nooooooo."

Zuko decided this was a good time to make a debut. He jumped out of the bushes narrowly avoiding Katara's water whip but coming in full contact with a blast of air.

"What the hell man?" Sokka squeaked.

"We need to get a move on. The Fire Nation army was patrolling this area. I'm sure they have rounds so that means they will be back." Zuko said calmly dusting himself off.

"Where were you? Katara interrogated.

"Hiding in the bushes listening to you accuse me of betrayal." Zuko scoffed.

Katara turned away from Zuko red faced.

"Let's go, Appa is in the brush over here." He smiled at her loss of words.

Zuko was proud that he'd proved the distrustful girl wrong. The entire ride back to the western air temple was silent. Beautiful silence, she wasn't ridiculing him or accusing the fire nation of atrocities. Katara was just silent. Zuko wished she would be this silent all the time.

'_If she were this quiet I might like her.'_ He thought.

When Appa landed everyone congregated in a circle for dinner. Aang started the fire showing off his newly acquired skills to Zuko.

Zuko nodded in conformation of a job well done.

Aang sat down, "Sorry it took us so long. There was a festival and we got caught up. We did make sure to bring you some clothes and some treats from it." He presented the stuff to Zuko who graciously accepted it.

"It's ok." Zuko lied, "Thank you for getting me these things."

Truth was Zuko was angry, maybe even a little jealous that they so willingly left him behind. No one even thought perhaps he would enjoy a festival of his own people.

'_It's stupid to get angry; you were the one who said you would stay behind.'_ Zuko scolded himself.

Aang heated stew he'd obtained from the festival with some kind of bread, and served it to the group.

"This is delicious; who knew fire benders could cook such good stew." Sokka said with a mouthful of stew and bread.

"If you like this then there are other dishes you would like." Zuko piped in.

"Really can you cook them?" Sokka said with stars in his eyes.

"I can maybe if I give you a list you can go back to the village and get some ingredients."

Sokka grinned, "Yes anything for good food. I'm tired of fish and other burned food. Or plants, or bugs."

The camp seemed to relax a bit.

"So what was your idea of a compromise from our conversation earlier?" Aang asked.

Zuko chewed and swallowed, "What if we stay in hiding a bit longer so that I can at least get you trained in the basics of fire bending. When I am satisfied with that we can move on. My Father is one of if not the best fire bender in the fire nation, so rushing is very dangerous."

"Yes but doing nothing is equally as dangerous. Every move I make can be seen as cowardice. I was missing for a hundred years; I don't want the people to think I've abandoned them again." Aang debated.

"Is that what this is about? Without your support the other nations would never have attacked. That was the first time they've stood up to the fire nation in years. I do not think that the people will think you have abandoned them. It's just that facing my father is going to be very dangerous I don't think you understand how much so. Give me a few more weeks, days, anything before you go running back into battle. Being ill prepared can have perilous consequences." Zuko said concerned.

"Maybe you just want us to stay in hiding long enough for your fire nation to regain control." Katara mumbled.

For a moment the camp stopped. Zuko tried to count to ten but he was on his feet before his brain caught up with the motions.

"I am so fucking sick and tired of you Katara." Zuko growled.

"I've been sick and tired of you PRINCE Zuko." Katara shot back.

"Ever since I joined you have done nothing but accuse and doubt me. I know that I have done things in the past but I am trying. You are not trying at all."

"Why should I try? For the people who killed my…."

"I AM NOT THE FIRE NATION" Zuko interrupted, "I am not the fire nation." He said again a bit more calmly, "I did not kill your mother. I did not order anyone to kill your mother. I did not direct the fire nation's army. I am just one person I am not the entire Fire Nation. I am not my father. He took my own mother his wife and killed her. He burned my face and sent me out to hunt down someone he thought was dead. You know why, because in a meeting I asked why he would send men into harm's way. They had families and children I thought that being a general meant making the best battle decisions. I did not think it meant sending your men into suicide missions without a second thought on their lives. You know what he told me? Those men would be happy to die for the fire nation. THOSE MEN HAD NO IDEA THEY WERE DYING FOR THE FIRE NATION!"

"Oh boo hoo." Katara mocked.

"No." Zuko said firmly, "I am sorry for what has happened in everyone's life. But I refuse to apologize to you or anyone else any longer. I am trying to move forward and correct the past with the future. Yet I cannot continue living in the past kissing your ass every time I see you because something bad happened to you at the hands of my people. I am sick of you treating me like shit. I am sick of you being so angry at me. You have anger; you have hate, put it into the battlefield. This is not the battlefield and all you are doing is hindering progress with your childish behavior."

Katara opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. No one came to her aid. No one stood up for her, not even Sokka. Deep down Katara knew that Zuko was right but she was just so angry.

"Thank you for the dinner and the clothes Aang but I am going to retire to bed." Zuko bowed politely and walked away from the camp before Katara could collect herself.


	4. Bitter Pill

Thank you for the reviews reading them makes me happy.

I know somethings are not accurate with the going ons of Avatar but they are that way for a reason. You'll see.

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Bitter Pill**

_Katara's POV_

Katara sat staring at the fire long after everyone had gone to bed. Aang tried to talk to her but she would not even look at him.

'_How could I have been so blind?'_ she sighed.

Maybe she was hindering their mission. Hearing that she was hindering the mission was nothing coming from Zuko, but the fact was Aang said it first. Not in the same rude tone but he said it first and she hadn't listened to him. Zuko yelling at her struck a cord. When had she become so unforgiving? Not trusting Zuko was understandable but her behavior was not. She came with Aang to help him take his place as Avatar and end this silly war. Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten that.

"Katara?" Sokka's voice questioned behind her.

"I'm ok Sokka; go to bed get some rest." Katara said trying to sound strong.

Sokka sat down next to her instead, "You know sometimes I can't even remember mom." He started, "All I see is your face. You've been taking care of me so long that I forget from time to time. But then something will happen and I will miss her soo furiously that it burns my soul. I loved her too. You are not the only one who lost someone."

"You don't act like it." Katara blurted out.

Sokka shook his head slightly frustrated, "I used to be angry too. But I realized that would solve nothing. Anger, greed, hate, power, all these things started this war. Fighting anger with anger is not going to end it. I know you are better than this Katara. You have to let it go. You have to let her go."

A rivulet of tears began falling from Katara's eyes, "When did I turn into a monster? I love you guys, I just don't want to see Aang get hurt the way we were hurt."

"He's the Avatar Katara, he's lost all of his people and yet he has it in his heart to get past that. I think that if he can, you can." Sokka said softly hugging his sister.

Katara cried into his shoulder, "I'm soo sorry." She kept repeating into his tear soaked shoulder.

"It's ok, we all make mistakes." He comforted.

Katara leaned back taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, "When did you become so smart Sokka?"

Sokka brushed his shoulders off and straightened his shirt, "I've always been this smart."

Katara laughed, "Yeah right."

Sokka gave her a playful puppy dog face, which only made her laugh harder.

"Well I'm going to bed." Sokka said standing up, "Just try to be a little easier on the kid."

Katara nodded her head deep in thought as Sokka retired to a nearby sleeping bag.

_Zuko's POV_

Zuko lay on his side staring into the dark night.

'_Maybe I was too hard on her.'_ Zuko sighed.

Despite all that she'd said to him Zuko still pitied the girl. Her life was nothing like his, it was cushy and pain was supposed to be something to avoid. His life was full of pain and he had to meet it head on, or be branded a coward. He felt sorry for her, being dragged into this whole mess.

Zuko tensed when he heard soft footsteps.

"Zuko?" someone whispered.

Zuko lit a small flame in his hand for light. He was surprised to see Katara standing there in a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to burn you I'm just using this fire for light." Zuko eased.

Katara relaxed her stance a bit, "I wanted to talk to you Zuko."

Zuko looked perplexed, "Talk?"

"Yes talk." She answered more sure of herself.

"Ok well come in." Zuko motioned to his cramped space.

Katara squeezed in. They both said quietly hugging their knees like nervous children. Zuko was the first to relax into a crossed leg position.

"I didn't mean to speak like that to you earlier, I apologize." Zuko bowed.

"I thought you said you were done, what was it kissing my ass." Katara responded.

Zuko sighed, "If this is what you came for then you should leave."

"No." Katara bit her lip, "I didn't come here to be like that to you anymore. I knew I was doing it but I couldn't stop myself. I am sorry Zuko. I never intended on making things so difficult for you. I'm not saying I'm going to start trusting you, but I want to work in the direction that we may become friends. Not in the suspicious drive you away direction."

Zuko was silent and Katara took a deep breath, both silently hoped the other would believe it wasn't too late.

_Meanwhile at the Palace…….._

Lord Ozai snarled at a general giving him a report on the Avatar.

"FIND THEM, AND FIND THAT BASTARD SON OF MINE!" he yelled to the room full of war generals.

Only after everyone left did Azula approach her father with a proposal.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," She smiled bowing slightly before he waved her to come closer.

"You have an idea on where they are?" he asked impatiently.

"Daddy it is unlike you to be so impatient. Perhaps you should take a minute and breathe before I tell you what I have come up with." She smiled innocently.

Lord Ozai took a deep breath in and out before straightening himself, "You're right pumpkin, you're always right. That is why you will inherit my throne and continue what your grandfather has built. I'm calm now; tell me about your plan."

Azula smiled deviously, "Our problem is the avatar and his friends, and together they make pretty formidable opposition. But if we could separate them and then strike the Avatar would have no chance."

"How would we separate them, what do you know about them?"

"There is a girl called Suki that seems to be of interest to the water peasants' brother. If I were to accidently divulge the location of her imprisonment perhaps it would make its' way to his ears. Then he would come rushing in to save her."

"But how would that separate them?" Ozai questioned.

"Well we will have to intercept Zuko somehow. I know something you have that he wants. All you have to do is promise to give the information to him as a trade for information on the Avatar."

Lord Ozai raised a hand for his daughter to stop talking, "Your plan is amusing but I know how to make it better. You see unlike you I do not believe your brother would so willingly walk back into fire nation territory with the risk of getting caught. So I want to you lure that boy here he will come with the waterbender or the earthbender, Zuko and Aang will not be so willing until we capture the first two. Then if I know my son correctly he will barrel in here trying to play hero to protect the Avatar. When he does we will not meet him but she will meet him with an offer he can't refuse. It will be so nice to see those kids faces when Zuko betrays them a second time. They will surely not accept him back and the Avatar will have no choice but to foolishly try and rescue his friends. Then we can capture him and end all of them including Zuko." The flame in the Fire King's eyes burned bright with hatred.

Azula nodded in agreement, "This will be the end of the Avatar and the beginning of the Fire Nation's rule on the world."


	5. Yesterday's Feelings

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Yesterday's Feelings**

_Zuko's POV_

"WATCH OUT!" Aang yelled before running full speed and jumping into the spring.

Katara yelped when a wave of water covered her head and she went under.

"Aang I'm gonna get you for that." Katara threatened to a retreating Aang.

Zuko watched Katara tackle Aang and dunk him.

The past few weeks were a lot better after he and Katara's argument. That night they sat up talking getting to know one another. Ever since then things were in a slow progression to the better. It took a long time before she'd stop looking at him with that mistrustful face.

Zuko was in a daze lying by the spring while everyone else took a break and swam. He stared up at the clouds smirking slightly. For once in his life he felt happy, despite all that was going on outside their little world he was content for now.

A dark cloud hovered over Zuko blocking out the sun. He squinted trying to make out its shape.

"What is that?" He questioned out loud sitting up slightly.

The cloud fell on him soaking him. He turned to the water to see Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka laughing hysterically. It was no cloud it was a huge bubble of water. He tried to give them the angry look instead he broke out in a huge grin.

"You two are going to defiantly pay for that." Zuko grinned jumping in the spring after the two benders.

This was how they spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and swimming. For those hours they didn't have a care in the world.

_Aang's POV_

Aang was walking the air temple alone. The last week or so he'd been taking these walks alone trying to clear his head. He was having fun up here hiding out learning firebending. He was getting closer to Zuko as a friend. He felt ready to go back out but Zuko would always argue him down. So he took these walks alone trying to figure things out not as Aang but as the Avatar. He was torn, part of him wanted to stay here hidden away from the world living out the rest of his days with Katara and his friends. But the other part of him felt the pain of separation. The Avatar existed to help people. Here in the western air temple he was helping no one but himself.

Aang heard footsteps quickly approaching him. He knew from the sound of the strides that it was Zuko and he wasn't happy. It might have been because Aang didn't show up to firebending practice.

"Aang, what the hell are you doing?" Zuko growled.

"I can't do this anymore." Aang sighed sitting down on a statue ledge.

Zuko sat next to him and sighed softly, "What firebending practice? You are doing really well."

"It's not that, it's this." Aang waved his hand, "All of this, hiding, waiting, and not doing anything. I can't keep doing this Zuko."

Zuko looked at the ground, "I know," Was his response which surprised Aang.

"What are we going to do then?" Aang sighed

Zuko shrugged, "I guess we talk to everyone about leaving."

Aang nodded, "I think it's time we move on. I do not wish to stop training with you but I think we need to see what's going on in the world."

Zuko patted Aang on the back, "Maybe you are right, I've just been afraid things will not go well. But I cannot keep you up here forever."

Aang smiled, "Thanks for caring Zuko."

"You better not tell anyone I care." Zuko warned.

Aang smiled, "Ok I won't this time."

Zuko headed back to camp leaving Aang to his thoughts.

_Zuko's POV_

Zuko felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach after his conversation with Aang. They would have to resurface and face the world. He was not yet ready to share them. He was not ready to face his decision.

"This is the right thing to do." He comforted himself.

What bothered him the most was the feeling he got when he looked at Aang. He wanted to protect him from harm; he never wanted to see him look so disappointed and sad again.

Zuko shook the feeling off as friendship. Friends don't want to see their friends disappointed right?

Still deep in thought Zuko went back to his sleep area and decided to rest for a little while.

"Hey?" Katara said approaching him.

Zuko cracked an eye and sat up, "Hey."

"So what's going on? I haven't seen Aang in hours." She questioned.

"He wants to move on from here. I know that we need to, but…"

"But you aren't ready." Katara interrupted.

"Is that selfish?" Zuko hung his head.

"No, you are afraid. You made a big decision and there are going to be a lot of angry people waiting out there for you."

Zuko shook his head, "that isn't even my main concern. Will Aang be safe? What if my father comes too soon? What if I've failed him as a teacher? What if.."

Katara cut him off again, "There are a lot of what ifs Zuko, but you know as well as I that we can not hide him up here forever. I think about this stuff everyday. He is such a good person that is why he is Avatar. He knows it is his destiny and we all must accept that. That is why we are with him, to help guide him on his way. Not to hide him out."

Zuko sighed again, "You're right."

Katara squeezed Zuko's shoulder, "I know, I'm glad you finally noticed."

Zuko looked puzzled at Katara who was grinning like Sokka.

"Ha, ha, ha." He teased back.

* * *

A/N

I know it's short. i just wanted to give you guys something to read because the story is going to start picking up. The next few chapters will be longer.


End file.
